La Tentación de la Sangre
by learilla
Summary: ¿Qué hacer cuando tu única válvula de escape es uno de tus peores enemigos? Laura lo tiene claro y va a dejarse llevar. ONESHOOT


Una llamada

**Disclaimer: ****Ninguno de estos dos personajes es mío, sino de "El Hombre", Stan Lee y de la Marvel, aunque ellos generosamente nos lo ceden para que gente como yo podamos matar el tiempo y ser felices dándole una vida que ni el retorcido de Claremont. **

**Aclarar que sí, que AMO a X-23 y todo lo que su fascinante personalidad conlleva! Y sí, me gustaría compartir con ella algo más que el nombre… pero que se le va a hacer. **

**Disfruten!!**

_Una llamada._

Una simple y silenciosa llamada fue suficiente para que él acudiera, ansioso y solícito a aquel motel de carretera, donde ni las ratas querían pasar la noche. Victor Creed, asesino a sueldo de profesión, asesino a secas de vocación, se había malacostumbrado demasiado rápido a los _self service 24 horas _y al Moët Chandon pre y postcoital que ahora su rostro era una mueca de asco constante por cada simple milímetro que lo rodeaba. Sin embargo, ese tipo de sitios eran los únicos en los que ella consentía en reunirse.

Cuando descolgó, a pesar de haber interrumpido una divertida y fructífera caza, ningún sonido le llegó desde el otro lado de la línea. No le sorprendió pero sí le pareció de muy mal gusto. Al menos podría dignarse en gemir dándole un adelanto. El simple gesto, el número privado en la pantalla, era toda invitación que necesitaba.

Llevaba más de dos horas en aquella mugrienta habitación y, la verdad sea dicha, nunca se caracterizó por ser un hombre paciente. Las reservas del minibar hacía rato que habían desaparecido gaznate abajo y la tele por cable era una auténtica bazofia. Desganado y con unas ansias asesinas que crecían a ritmo desmesurado por cierta niñita, pulsaba los botones del control remoto sin cesar. Una tía chillona con tetas de silicona captó su atención. Las rubias nunca fueron lo suyo, prefería a las pelirrojas con diferencia, pero una porno era porno con rubias, morenas y multicolores. Media sonrisa cargada de lascivia cruzó su rostro, y esta no hizo más que ensancharse cuando vio entrar en escena cierto látigo de punta afilada.

-Sí nena… -un sonido gutural surgió desde lo más profundo de su garganta.

Esa zorrita-x y su mierda de llamada habían despertado en él ciertas necesidades que de una manera u otra pensaba suplir. Solo o acompañado. Eso no dejaba lugar a discusión.

Entonces la olió. Lejana, salada y con cierto regusto amargo… Sangre.

Sus sentidos se encendieron al instante y no había disfrutado de aquella sensación en su totalidad cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió y una niña flacucha y desaliñada atravesó el marco de ésta. Sus sentidos se afinaron aún más, si es que acaso eso era posible, lo que veía le excitaba. Ella siempre lograba hacerlo.

Por un momento pensó en el inicio de sus encuentros clandestinos. Ella no era más que una de las tantas chicas de Zebra Daddy, un proxeneta de tres al cuarto. Ella era la mejor con la que se había topado en mucho tiempo. Bastante cara, pero el dinero nunca fue un problema para Victor Creed. Nunca lo es y menos cuando eres uno de los terroristas más buscados por, al menos, 20 de las principales agencias mundiales. Lo que antes era una actividad esporádica fruto del aburrimiento, con el pasar de los meses se convirtió en reuniones frecuentes derivadas de la necesidad. Siempre el mismo tipo de habitación, a la misma hora…

Lo único que quizás le mosqueaba un poco era el hecho de haber pasado de solicitante a gustoso solicitado, aunque en realidad solo le molestaba un poco. Además, aquella piel suave y tersa de la morena hacía que se olvidara de todo durante dos largas horas.

-Estaba a punto de irme, ¿sabes cuánto llevo aquí?

Ella ni se dignó a contestar, le dirigió una de sus miradas glaciares totalmente carente de sentimientos y se metió en el cuarto de baño. No pasaron dos segundos cuando Creed escuchó el agua correr.

La verdad es que el aspecto de X-23 le había impactado más que las otras veces. Estaba acostumbrado a verla destrozada, de hecho esos eran las veces en las que le llamaba, cuando su sed había sido tan grande que había devorado a su autocontrol. Ahora ella era la mascota domesticada de esos asquerosos x-men, pero en su presencia dejaba salir a la bestia a respirar. Era ella en todo su esplendor. Salvaje, dañina, autodestructiva… y eso era lo que a él más le gustaba.

Dientes de Sable se levantó de la cama y se dirigió al baño. Ella ya estaba desnuda, a punto de meterse bajo el agua y él no tardó mucho en alcanzarla. Con los ojos cerrados hacia el techo, Laura dejaba correr el agua caliente por su rostro en busca de una redención que jamás llegaría.

Creed cerró el grifo.

-¿Qué crees que haces? –la voz de Laura le llegó varios palmos por debajo de su nariz. Sonó molesta, pero no lo suficiente.

Esta vez fue él el que no contestó. Sus colmillos afilados asomaron por sus labios, mientras su lengua se deslizaba lascivamente por su labio inferior. La deseaba. Ahí y ahora. ¡Ya! Y así, siguiendo el instinto básico de la bestia que era, tomó a la niña entre sus manos, apresándola entre la pared de la ducha y su propio cuerpo musculoso. Ella estaba cubierta de sangre. La tocó, la olió y la saboreó. Era su propia sangre, la conocía demasiado bien. La había probado demasiadas veces.

Se acercó a su oído. Su aliento caliente erizó la piel del cuello blanquecino de la mutante.

-Mataré a quien te haya hecho esto. –susurró justo antes de lanzarse a saborear urgentemente ese cuello que tanto deseaba. –Solo yo puedo hacerte esto.

Sus manos seguían firmemente aferradas a su cuerpo y fue su torso el que se acercó uniéndose con el de ella e introduciendo su rodilla derecha entre las inseguras piernas de la chica. Eso también le gustaba, la falsa inseguridad que le proporcionaba su inmensurable sentimiento de culpa.

-Mister Creed…-y eso, señoras y señores, era lo que de verdad sí que le hacía perder el control. Y ella lo sabía -…he sido muy mala.

El agua volvió a correr, porque si él no podía darle la paz que necesitaba al menos limpiaría la suciedad que la cubría. El ritmo se volvió más salvaje y frenético. Sin palabras de consuelo, sin caricias, ni siquiera un labio contra labio. Si por alguna razón ella seguía buscándole era por el dolor que él le infligía, el daño que estaba dispuesto a hacerle, la despedida fría a la mañana siguiente que le ofrecería.

Las garras de Creed se clavaron en su tierna espalda y ella gritó de placer. Las heridas se curarían pero aquel dolor le daba la vida.

Unas nuevas ansias se apoderaron de Laura. Allí, bajo el agua fría de la ducha, su cuerpo cobró vida y se encaró a la gigantesca mole que era el de Creed. Sus piernas se cruzaron en su cintura y él aceptó de buen gusto aquella nueva colaboración. La verdad es que esa nueva postura le facilitaría enormemente el trabajo.

La mujer-x volvió a gritar cuando aquellos colmillos se hundieron en su cuello y sin poder contenerse más buscó aquellos labios que tanto tiempo había estado ansiando. Quería saborearlo, saborearse, saber de una vez a qué narices sabía su sangre. Quizás de esa manera descubriría esa extraña fijación que tenía por ella.

-Mmmmm… Laura… -gimió una vez se adentró en ella.

Las embestidas empezaron a coger velocidad.

-No Mister Creed… nunca ha conocido a Laura –hablar se estaba convirtiendo en una auténtica misión imposible. Gritó. –Ante usted solo soy X-23. Siempre X –un grito más. -23.

Pero eso él lo sabía y de otra forma no hubiera seguido acudiendo a sus llamadas.

_¿Y qué tal?_

_Últimamente noto a mi mente más trastornada y lasciva de lo normal, y claro, así salen este tipo de cosas. A pesar de ello, estoy bastante contenta con el resultado. Sin embargo al final ha quedado bastante diferente de lo que tenía en mente en un principio. Pero como siempre digo, no soy tan atrevida de dominar a mis personajes sino que son ellos los que me dominan a mí. _

_¿Reviews? ¿Consejos? ¿Críticas? ¿Tomatazos? ¿Chocolate? Solo denle al GO! _

_¡¡GRACIAS!!_


End file.
